


Two Chains, Six Letters: On the Edge of 2020

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dominant Bottom, Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, New Year's Eve, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: While spending Christmas with his family, Dan discovers an Instagram story that fills his mind with sensual possibilities. He can't wait to surprise his boyfriend on New Year's eve as they continue their ten-year-long tradition of beginning sex in one year and taking it into the next. Both men take turns surprising each other, and the end result leaves each of them speechless and supremely satisfied.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Two Chains, Six Letters: On the Edge of 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Miss Benny's Instagram Story dated December 26, 2019.

They’ve never been together on Boxing Day.

It’s nearly half five, and Dan resists the urge to pull out his phone in the company of his family. Besides excusing himself once or twice to use the loo, he has been fully committed to engaging in family conversation, however painful it has become. 

They have been over the unseasonably warm winter weather, an update on his brother’s latest photography project, and the matter of the dog’s indulgence with the box of chocolates (and the resulting bout of indigestion). They avoided politics altogether, which has suited Dan just fine. 

This keeps his interest until his granddad remembers an unrelated story that Dan had heard too many times to count. Though the elderly man only holds half an audience, he prattles on, showing no less enthusiasm for it.

Certainly, things are more exciting in the Lester house, and he wishes he were still there with his boyfriend and with the people who make him feel so happy and whole. He feels immediately guilty for having the thought and tries to refocus his attention on his grandfather, who incidentally, has made little progress in his story. Dan wonders if anyone will notice if he pulls out his phone for a moment. Should they call him out, he is prepared to apologize, wince, and cite, “business.”

He silences his phone, opens Instagram, and feels his heart fill up his throat when he sees the gorgeous photo of Phil and Martyn sharing a seat at the edge of the sea. He sighs wistfully and brushes the image with the side of his left thumb. How he misses Phil. He is homesick for his partner, the other half of his family, and the way it feels to be so easily and unequivocally himself. 

It’s a process, he reminds himself. All of this takes time. 

Dan looks up from time to time to see if anyone happens to notice his absence. He is immediately thankful for the neighbors, who are leaning forward from their place on the hearth in anticipation of the conclusion of his granddad’s story.

He watches several stories and wonders if Phil has seen them too. He smiles inwardly thinking about how his boyfriend probably squealed with excitement at their friend’s French bulldog wearing a Santa hat while chewing on a candy cane-shaped piece of rawhide. 

Then, he sees something that makes his insides swirl and dip. It strikes him as so unbelievably sexy that he has to watch it twice and then takes a screenshot for a closer look. 

Fuck.

He and Phil enjoy a rock-solid relationship in which they freely admire and even discuss other men. They share the kind of trust that allow their eyes to settle on a celebrity or two, as they know it is a healthy and natural thing to do, even while in a committed relationship. There are no crossed lines, nor are there blurred lines. It just so happens that after ten solid years, they are in a position to appreciate beautiful things and even enjoy a little harmless flirtation on occasion without feeling threatened or betrayed.

In fact, the things that used to make him burn with jealousy, now have Dan’s body burning with an entirely new kind of arousal. Sometimes he catches another man flirting with his boyfriend, and it turns him on. And sometimes he notices the way Phil flirts back. They are not shy about who and what they find attractive, and it’s not unusual for the two to enjoy some good-natured teasing.

Dan does have his eye on one boy in particular. He looks back at his camera roll and licks his lips. This time, it’s not the man’s eyes or lips that have his heart racing: it’s the chains around his neck.

He hears his mum ask something about a slice of the vegan cake that his brother has prepared, but he can’t think about that now. He wants to excuse himself and send the flamboyant boy a couple of questions about the sexy silver chains that lay across his throat like zippers. He wants to know where he can find such a thing, and if the charms must be purchased separately. He hopes that he won’t have to order internationally, because there’s no time for that. 

“Daniel?” His mum repeats. “Cake?”

“Sorry, yes please. Just a small slice for me though, thanks Mum.” He returns to the sexy image on his phone and wets his lips. He grins, because his excitement has nothing to do with cake and everything to do with surprising his boyfriend.

* * *

He blushes when he sees that Benny has called him, “Doll.” 

It makes him feel tingly, and he has to remind himself that there is nothing forbidden about the mild flirtation on either end. In fact, it will probably turn Phil on when he shows him their exchange after everything is said and done. Besides, Benny is keenly aware of his status and has always respected his commitment to Phil.

* * * 

“You like him, don’t you, Baby?” Phil grinned sexily. 

“He’s adorable, yeah,” Dan replied, nervously at first. He knew there was no harm in a celebrity crush, but it still made him feel a little uncomfortable admitting it to Phil. The last thing he wanted to do was to make him feel insecure in any way.

“You’re blushing,” Phil giggled and poked his boyfriend playfully in the ribs. “Just say it, Dan. He’s sexy as hell. It’s okay, you know. I think so too.” 

“Yeah?” Dan turned sideways to see his boyfriend’s face. There was absolutely no indication that Phil felt slighted. In fact, it seemed to Dan that his boyfriend was maybe a bit aroused by his little confession. 

That was almost a year ago, and since then, Phil has gotten quite a thrill over their interactions over social media. 

“I like it,” he said one day after reading Dan’s comment on one of Benny’s photos. “It’s hot.”

Dan shook his head in disbelief but quickly understood the appeal when he read Phil’s reply to a male diver. 

“It’s not a big deal,” Phil assured. “It’s harmless. We know what we have, and honestly, whether we like it or not, everyone else does too at this point. No one is going to tread on this,” Phil made a circular motion with his index finger between their bodies. 

“Jesus,” Dan grinned. “I love that we’re here.”

* * *

He’s paid a ridiculous amount for expedited shipping, but it’s worth it. He doesn’t even know if Phil saw the story; either way, he won’t be expecting it.

Their New Year’s Eve traditions have always remained the same: games, movies, food, and sex. Sometimes they went for dramas, other times they went for action, and on rare occasion: comedies. They liked to play whatever games they got for Christmas, and this was usually a mix of video games and board games. Food was almost always something savory, for they had their fill of holiday sweets by the end of the month. Sex was the best part, and it was never, ever the same. 

Sometimes it was planned out carefully, and sometimes it was more spontaneous. Sometimes it was rough and dirty and other times it was sensual and romantic. Regardless of the nature, it was always incredible and lasted well into the new year. 

This year will be no exception, Dan decides as he enters their empty apartment. His keys bang against door as he passes his bags through, and he hopes not to see a neighbor in the time it takes to do this. 

They’ve only been away nine days, but the air is stale and unmoving. He doesn’t like being here without Phil. It feels cold despite the even temperature. The tree stands in the lounge, though it’s looks so different without the twinkling white lights. Dan wonders if it would be unwise to turn them on now, considering how dry it looks. He knows that it could use a healthy drink, not to mention a good sweeping: hundreds of pine needles have fallen to the hardwood floor. 

He will sleep up here on the sofa tonight, because sleeping in their bed without Phil has never worked out well for him. Here, he can watch Norman and the shrimp, keep an eye on the tree, and play video games until his eyes burn with fatigue. Here, he will better hear the door when the package arrives. 

* * *

Dan considers telling Phil that they should wait for New Year’s Eve to have sex, but the thought is fleeting. He knows that they can’t hold out that long, especially having been separated for six days. They couldn’t be together as they wanted at the Lester’s, and they had already been exchanging suggestive texts for days. 

They take turns surprising one another and taking charge. Rarely, if ever, do they clash in this way. Generally, Dan is the more flexible of the two and has no trouble re-routing himself. He knows that his boyfriend loves a good surprise, and more than anything, he loves it when Dan tells him what to do and how to do it. 

The box is heavier than he expected it to be, and he can’t hear anything when he shifts it from side to side. He needs to open it and admire it. He wants to feel the weight of it in his hands. 

He hasn’t decided how he will reveal his sexy new accessory. He needs to see it first. Perhaps if he sees the way it looks against his skin he will know. If not, he can always refer to Benny’s story for inspiration. Whatever he does, whether he shows it off or Phil discovers it around his neck himself, the double chains and dangling charms will surely drive him wild.

There isn’t much time; Phil’s car is less than twenty-five minutes away.

* * *

He smiles when he hears Phil’s keys at the door. It’s not as if he hasn’t been waiting for this moment. He had not spent the last ten minutes pushing his hair around, wrapping the most prominent curls around his index finger in hopes of defining them. He hadn’t brushed his teeth for the second time or sprayed his wrists and collarbone with cologne either.

It doesn’t matter how long they’ve been together or how many times they have been reunited: Dan’s belly is coiling with excitement, and he knows that Phil feels exactly the same way.

He presses his lips together and thinks about what lies in its box inside the top drawer of the wardrobe. Tomorrow he will actually get to feel the thick chains around his neck and admire all eight, diamond-encrusted letter charms that dangle from the horizontal pins. He’s glad he opted for the silver; it will better suit his winter paleness. 

“Hey,” Phil smiles, one hand wrapped around the doorknob and the other struggling to keep the larger of his cases upright. “You’re upstairs. I was going to come down and surprise you.” He tries to wink but fails humorously. Dan finds his attempt incredibly sexy and equally adorable.

Dan walks toward him, ready to help his boyfriend drag all of his Christmas goodies into the flat. He knows that he is flushed, and he can feel the deep hollow of his dimples as he smiles. He’s missed Phil so much.

“Welcome home,” Dan giggles, putting one hand against the door to hold it open. His other hand moves in to cover Phil’s on the handle of the case. He feels that fantastic spark of electricity when they touch, and his boyfriend feels it too. This is the only reason they can bear to separate for a few days: the thrill of coming back together is always this good. 

Dan wants to kiss him right where they stand. Phil’s lips look so pink and full, even when stretched across his teeth in a smile. He misses the feel of them against his own and the taste that he always leaves behind. He has to stop thinking of his little surprise, or he will blow it. 

Of the two of them, Dan is been better at keeping surprises. Phil, bless his heart, can hardly keep a straight face. Even with the best of intentions, his face always seems to give him away. He’s gotten a little better over the years, but not much. Dan finds it endearing, and for that, Phil is thankful.

Phil stumbles into the flat after tripping over the scarf that has fallen from his neck and onto the hardwood of the threshold. He giggles and snorts softly before pressing his arm into the front door to find his balance. 

“You oaf,” Dan laughs fondly, reaching out to put a hand around his boyfriend’s bicep. The material of his green coat is slippery, and it makes a soft crinkling sound when he grips it. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Phil replies, shaking his head. “So much for graceful entrances.” He drags what he can behind him, anxious to close the door and pin Dan against something, anything, to kiss him properly. 

Dan is cleaning up after him, pushing the smaller case inside with his left foot and leaning forward to scoop up the fallen scarf. He just wants to hear the door click and fall into place so he can greet Phil the way he had imagined. 

Phil is finally free of everything but his actual coat, and it’s enough. He turns to face his beautiful boyfriend and gives him a half smile before removing his hands from his pockets. He has missed the smell of his skin, the sound of his voice when its low, and soft, and completely natural. He’s even missed the way that he mumbles. Most of all, he misses the taste of his mouth and the feel of his warm body pressed against his own. 

“Missed you,” he smirks, gently forcing Dan to back up against the inside of the door. He’s got his hands at his sides, and he feels so warm and good. There’s no hesitation; Dan’s right up against the paneling, his head covering over the small peephole in the center of the door. His eyes are closed, and his lips are greedy. He moans softly and opens his mouth to take Phil’s tongue inside. 

Dan’s hands are stuffed into the bulk of his boyfriend’s coat, and he wishes it were off. He needs to feel their bodies together again. Tomorrow can’t come soon enough. 

* * *

Phil is disoriented as he moves about the flat. The tree looks different, thinner maybe. Dan has definitely done some cleaning. He can hear the rumble of the clothes dryer, and he wonders if it’s their new bedsheets. He knows that Dan hasn’t slept in their room since he’s been back. It makes him smile sadly. 

He’s missed his boyfriend terribly. It’s especially hard to have him for a few days, alongside his brother and partner, in his family home, just to lose him and feel the ache and burn of his absence. It’s always been this way, and it probably always will be. Phil hopes, as he holds one of Dan’s new scented candles to his nose, that one day, when he is brave enough to ask the question that has been on the tip of his tongue so many times over the past ten years, that making Dan a Lester will change things. 

Perhaps before the decade is up, he thinks as he returns the heavy candle to its place on the bathroom counter, perhaps tomorrow, when one decade fades and a new one presents itself, he will finally ask the question to which he already knows the answer. 

* * *

There is no real discussion about the evening’s festivities. They will spend the day playing new video games and the board game about birds (the one promises a good time despite its lackluster impression), snacking on the leftover Christmas treats from their respective family homes, and eyeballing the piles of gifts that really ought to be put away. They will tease each other, flirt mercilessly, and probably even steal a few kisses.

If Phil does have any inclinations about tonight, he is keeping them carefully tucked away. Dan smirks thinking about the delicious sex they will have tonight. 

They’ll probably start by sharing a bath, as they often do. They could end up pretty much anywhere, and Dan loves not knowing. He’s learned, over the years, that sex with Phil can’t be planned or predicted, and whatever he’s had reeling behind his eyes almost never plays out the way he envisioned. It is always better, much, much, better. 

Dan already feels that wonderful stirring in his belly. It’s desire, anticipation, and just on the edge of pure thrill because absolutely anything can happen.

He wonders, as he brings his knees closer to his chest, if Phil woke with the same sense of excitement. Had he also felt a rush of saliva fill his mouth? Did he twitch and throb inside of his shorts too?

He can hear the shower running from where he lays in their bed. He imagines his boyfriend standing under the water that rolls down his skin and darkens his hair. He thinks about the shape of him: his broad shoulders, his narrow waist, his tight, perfect, little ass. He loves the way his long legs bow slightly and his sexy arms take shape as they extend above his shoulders to massage the shampoo into his scalp. 

Dan feels himself grow and stretch against the fabric of his underwear, and it feels so good to be so close again. He considers tossing the bedsheets aside and surprising his boyfriend in the shower. Excitement builds and his hips roll forward. He can almost feel his knees pressing into the tiled floor and his hands wrapped around his wet, smooth, thighs. He can feel that glorious cock in his mouth, forcing his tongue down and filling his cheeks so nicely.

Phil would love a good, morning blow job. He would gasp at the surprise of it all, and he would probably end up against the wall for support, if not for balance. He would moan, and hiss, and praise him for making him feel so fucking good. It wouldn’t take long, even now, after all this time, and he smirks thinking about how his boyfriend would insist that he can’t help jerking his hips forward and thrusting forcefully into his hot, tight, throat.

He’s up and moving: one long, wobbly leg in front of the other. He stumbles a bit and laughs at himself for being so uncoordinated and so intent at the very same time. He thinks he can hear Phil humming behind the door, but he can’t be sure. 

When he pushes the door aside, he can instantly feel the hot steam dampen his skin and fill his lungs with heaviness. He can see his boyfriend’s silhouette move behind the foggy glass of the shower doors, and his mouth begins to water.

“Dan?” Phil calls from the beneath the splatter and spray. 

“Yeah,” he responds, pushing his shorts down to his ankles and kicking them aside. He’s already hard and flushed with the rosy, healthy color of arousal. “I thought maybe you wanted some company … you know, someone to take care of those hard-to-reach places?”

Dan caught the sight of himself in the mirror, though it’s somewhat obscured by the fogginess. He looks good, even having just ambled out of bed. He always looks good when he’s needing.

Phil doesn’t respond; he simply opens the shower door and invites his boyfriend inside, taking note of his growing erection. 

“Fuck, Dan,” he grins before sliding his arms around his waist and holding him against his wet chest. “You’re so hard.”

Dan groans in the skin of his hot neck and opens his mouth. He kisses him here and gives a pointed lick with his tongue to collect some of the water that rolls down like rain. He wants to move down Phil’s body slowly, until he is on his knees with that delicious cock in his face. 

Phil hums with delight and smirks even though his boyfriend can’t see him. He’s been waiting for this, and he hoped he would come. All he wants is to feel Dan’s heavy cock inside of his cheeks. It’s all he can think about.

Before Dan can begin his descent, Phil is turning their bodies so that Dan is up against the rear wall, right where the built-in bench begins. He wants to put him right there, where he will not slip or wobble. He’s ready to kneel on the shower floor and make him come with his mouth. Dan loves surprises, especially in the morning. 

There’s no time for Dan to protest the change in plans. He’s already gone too weak at his boyfriend’s assertiveness. He has learned to expect the unexpected with Phil, though it never ceases to amaze him when it actually happens. He begins to open his mouth to speak, but he can’t. Dan is entirely to taken back by what is happening below his waist. 

Phil’s hair drips with water, and it looks black again. Dan knows that his boyfriend probably can’t see, and it makes it even hotter that he can’t be bothered to do anything about it. He wants Dan, and oh fuck, he is on his knees with his beautiful head in his naked lap. His kisses are everywhere: over the creases of his hips, the tops of his thighs, between his thighs. Dan’s head falls against the curved wall of the shower, and he pushes his ass against the tiled bench. 

“Fuck,” he moans, certain that if he squirms too much, he will slide right off of the thing. He can feel Phil’s hands at the sides of his long thighs, moving inward to hold them open so he can nibble and suck at the soft skin between them. This is all so unexpected but not at all unwelcome. He came in here, thirsty for Phil’s thick cock, and now he is about to get the blow job that he wanted so desperately to give. 

It’s insanely hot to see Phil this way, so eager and willing on his knees with the spray of the shower ricocheting off of his perfect, pale ass. He’s working his fingers into the flesh at his hips now, and he looks up to meet his gaze before going to work on his hard cock.

“Open your eyes, Dan,” he smirks, darting his pointed tongue out to lick at his cock head. He does it again and again, tilting his face to reach different parts of him, all of the parts that drive him wild. “Watching is your favorite part, yeah?” He groans and lays his head across his boyfriend’s lap and steals another delicious lick from the side. His tongue curls to wrap around his rigid flesh, and he delights in every thick, pulsating vein he feels along the way. Dan is huffing with ragged breath as he looks on. 

“Jesus Christ, Phil,” he whines. “I came in here to suck your cock, and now you’re on mine. Fuck, feels so good … looks so good.”

Phil hums as he slides his mouth up and down, but never taking his cock fully into his mouth. He likes to tease a bit first. It’s Dan’s favorite way. Knowing that his boyfriend had every intention of taking him by surprise and making him feel good in the shower, however, makes it a bit harder to hold back. Dan looks so sexy against the curve of the wall, already so turned on and blissed out. 

He wants something from his boyfriend, and he knows that asking for what he wants will make Dan wail. It’s been awhile since he wanted it this way. He will wait until he is really down on him and he starts to taste his salt. Then he will say it.

Dan can’t think straight. The surprise of it is thrilling enough, but then there is the way Phil is teasing him. He’s not in any hurry; he wants to make him feel as good as possible. He briefly wonders if his boyfriend’s knees hurt on the tiled floor and how long he thought about doing this. Had he been thinking of him in the shower? Had he planned to wake him up this way?

Phil’s mouth is wet and aching for the stretch of Dan’s hard cock. He can’t wait any longer. Besides, the water is beginning to run a bit too cool for his liking. He knows it won’t take long once he really gets started on him, but he wants to make it last. He looks up at Dan, who is staring longingly back, before covering his pink, juicy, head with his lips. He tastes so good, and he loves the way his tongue immediately falls across his opening to collect the first droplets of pre-come. He sucks gently, pushing down a bit further.

“Ahhh, God, Phil,” Dan grumbles and allows himself to slouch into the curve. His boyfriend feels so good. He always knows how to get him going, no matter the circumstances. He’s already aching, and he wants to come fast and hard.

It’s quite a sight, Phil’s dark head in his lap, and he’s sure that this isn’t his only surprise today. The man is full of them, and he already knows his boyfriend is in the mood to string them all out, from one decade to the other. 

Phil’s giving him long strokes with lots of suction and holds him upright with his left hand. If Dan weren’t so far gone so soon, he would understand that the use of his non-dominant hand means one of two things: Phil is either stimulating himself, or he is planning to use his right hand for something else, something that requires a bit more precision. 

He expects, as he feels Dan’s full head throbbing against the back of his throat, that his boyfriend will rush to reciprocate, as soon as he recovers. Phil doesn’t want to come, not yet: he wants to be edged all day.

It will drive Dan wild; he knows this. He woke up this way: wanting to be teased and edged all day to the point of actual pain. It will give him the best orgasm in the end, and he hopes it will make an even bigger load for his lover. Dan loves it when he’s thick and messy.

Dan’s glutes ache from the constant tightening. His thighs burn, and he just wants to come. He hisses when Phil tightens and twists his lips. It feels so fucking incredible. He thinks about how much he wants to put his hands around the back of his boyfriend’s wet head and pull him in deeper until he’s pulsing streams down his throat.

He feels himself beginning to float away, and he opens his legs even wider. His long spine is quite curved now, and he has slipped even further down the wall. Just then, he feels Phil’s fingers teasing his tightening hole. 

“God, yes,” he cries, his teeth pushing against each other. “Phil.” 

Phil feels his own cock twitch between his legs, and he just wants to touch himself for a moment; he can’t, and he won’t. This is part of his pleasure. He just wants to give Dan an orgasm. He knows that he is already close by the way he scoots himself back and forth in jerky little motions. Phil twists a single finger at his opening and pushes inside to give him a little fullness as he sucks.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Dan is panting and reaching down with both hands to hold his boyfriend’s head. Phil loves it, and confirms this with a long, gorgeous groan. If he had the control to pull off for a moment, he would beg his lover to fuck his mouth.

His finger is moving around inside of him, and Dan is pretty sure he is going to explode. His breathing goes ragged and rough.

Phil tugs up against the pressure of Dan’s hands, signaling that he wants to say something, though Dan can’t imagine what it would be. 

“Dan,” he says hoarsely, “Come all over my face … please.”

He grunts and his eyes roll backward. Phil wants him to come on his face. Fuck.

“Christ,” he whines, grappling for leverage on the bench. He feels it coming up, that fantastic heat collecting in his balls and rising to the top. Phil’s waiting with an mouth open, perfectly poised to take all he has to give. His left hand moves up and down along his swollen and aching cock while his right hand works at his open ass. 

“Oh Dan, fuck,” Phil moans while he watches him roll with the beginning of his orgasm. He looks so beautiful like this, eyes fluttering, mouth slackened, brow tight. He just wants to feel it all over him. He wants to smell him and taste him too. Most of all, he wants Dan to watch. He knows that he will open his eyes before it happens. 

He does.

The sight of his boyfriend pleasuring him with both hands sends the heat upward. He couldn’t stop it, even if he wanted to, though he can’t imagine ever wanting to stop this incredible feeling. It’s never just a cock sucking or a fingering. It’s never so simple with Phil; everything they share is just so fucking intense. 

His eyes fly open to meet Phil’s. He cries out as he convulses, and hot, white, come shoots from his cock and falls in streams across his boyfriend’s lips, chin, and cheeks. It’s so fucking amazing, and it’s only the beginning. His mind goes blank but for the exhilarating and resounding waves of pure pleasure.

* * *

The water is cool and useless as far as showering goes, but it feels good on their heated bodies. Dan’s arms fly upward and seem to stick to the wall above him with their heavy limpness. His fingers curl toward his palms and he closes his eyes, as if this will slow his heart rate. He feels so fucking high.

And then, there’s Phil, sitting back on his heels looking so satisfied and proud, hot come glazing his face. It’s nice and hot and thick: just like he likes it. 

“Jesus,” he whispers, rolling his tongue between his lips to bring some of Dan inside of his mouth. 

He would agree if he could, but he’s sure that he no longer has the energy to utter a single syllable. It doesn’t matter; Phil knows how insanely good this is for him. His eyelids are heavy, but he wouldn’t dare miss the sight of his boyfriend right now. 

All he wants to do is to reciprocate, to take that thick, pale, fleshy cock into his mouth and suck. He wants to reverse their positions and repeat the scene, once he floats down, of course. 

But Phil isn’t looking for reciprocation, not now. He wants his throbbing cock to ache a little more. 

Dan giggles weakly and brings his hands to his face, and his wet curls fall forward as his body begins to shake. He still can’t believe how wrong he was about what was going to happen in this shower. He wonders if he can even stand on these wobbling legs. His thighs begin to bruise where Phil grazed him with his teeth and sucked on his delicate skin.

He fingers the purplish spots and looks to his boyfriend, who looks as though he’s preparing to stand. He’s got one hand on the wall and the other over Dan’s knee.

“Careful, Babe.” Dan offers his hands. He certainly doesn’t need to fall, and if anyone will, it’ll be Phil.

His cock is red and dripping, this much Dan can tell, even under the running water. He wants his boyfriend to step forward and shove it between his lips, but he doesn’t. He turns around to face the cool spray and washes what is left of Dan from his face and chest. 

“Phil?” 

Dan is confused when his boyfriend turns around to face him. Had the cool water taken him down a bit? Should he not wait for the invitation and just take him now?

“Dan, wait,” he protests weakly. “It’s not that I don’t want your mouth, because you know I fucking do…it’s just that, I want something else.” He smirks sexily, and it makes Dan’s stomach flip. The man is going to be like this all day long: one surprise after another. He thinks about his little surprise and how his lover might react. 

“Oh, yeah? What do you want, Phil?” Dan is standing now, and their bare feet are circling the drain. He loves this game; he will give him absolutely anything, though he can’t begin to imagine what it is that his boyfriend wants.

Phil pushes one hand through his own hair and squares his shoulders. He brings his hands to Dan’s waist and pulls him close, close enough that Dan can feel the heat of his still-hard cock against his softening one. He inhales sharply.

“I want you to edge me all day,” he says deeply, his lips slowly curling into the tantalizing smirk that Dan has come to know so well. It takes him by surprise, this desire of his, but it makes him feel hot all over again. He wonders if this was something Phil just decided, or if it was something that he had been planning. 

“Shit, are you sure? Dan’s eyes widen. “I mean, fucking hell, Phil, yeah.”

Phil raises his brows and nods, whilst leaning in for a kiss on the lips. Dan tastes sweet and good, and not at all like a night of sleep with an unwashed mouth. He looks so gorgeous like this this, all fucked out and so ready to please. 

Dan knows how hard it can be to edge himself; he’s usually only about thirty percent successful when he tries. Phil, who is ordinarily far less patient and controlled than he, is remarkably different when it comes to matters of sex. The man can hold out for hours, suppress his own orgasms until he gives Dan two, and takes seemingly endless stimulation before he finally begs for his boyfriend to “just get the fuck inside” of him.

They will go about their regular business of unpacking, tending to their laundry, and ordering food to refill their kitchen, and they will take plenty of breaks to browse the internet, make some hot chocolate, and reconnect throughout the afternoon. Dan wants to take advantage of every opportunity to seduce his boyfriend, get him to the edge one way or the other, and give him exactly what he wants in the end. 

“So,” Dan says as he passes behind the sofa, “what’s your top three for dinner tonight?” 

Phil hasn’t thought about it much; all he can think about is their tradition of sex that begins before midnight and continues well into the morning of the new year, and the way he wants his boyfriend right now. He slides his laptop off to the side table and stands.

“How about anything I can eat off of your naked body?” He grins, raising his arms above his head to stretch. Dan likes the way it makes his jumper rise and exposes a sexy strip of his pale, beautiful belly. He wants to drag his fingertips across it and make Phil giggle and groan. 

“That’s hot,” Dan laughs. “I guess that means Indian food is out then. Well, aside from naan.” He walks around the sofa and takes a seat on the edge of the coffee table. He’s smiling when Phil turns around to face him.

“I’d eat naan off of your ass,” Phil boasts. He looks down at his boyfriend, and he’s pretty sure Dan would enjoy every moment. 

“And I’d let you,” Dan winks. “Speaking of my ass, I think it’s high time I edge you again. I want you to be ready for tonight.”

Phil feels as though the air has been sucked out of his lungs, and he feels dizzy. He sways a bit, and his boyfriends laughs. He wasn’t expecting Dan to be so bold.

“Damn,” Dan says as he grabs his hips and brings Phil’s body closer to his face. “Are you interested?”

“Mmm,” Phil hums, “and how do you plan to edge me this time?” His voice is low, and smooth, and sultry, and it makes Dan feel warm all over. 

“Do you really want to know, or do you want me to just do it?” His hands move around to Phil’s backside and he squeezes gently.

“Christ, Dan.” He is loving this. He loves everything about the way the day is unfolding. “I think I want you to surprise me.”

“Okay then: bedroom.” Dan stands and gives him a sexy stare. It reminds Phil of a game they sometimes play when there’s washing to be done. It’s a power thing, and fuck if he isn’t feeling the weight of his boyfriend’s dominance right now. He gulps around the thickness in his throat and obeys.

* * *

He can’t see anything like this; all he can do is feel. 

He knows that Dan is still beside him, and he believes that he can hear him rustling around in a drawer. It occurs to him that there are endless ways that Dan could accomplish his goal, and this realization makes him feel hot and twitchy. This could take ten minutes or go on for over an hour. 

He’s still fully dressed in his black jeans and favorite gray jumper. His socks don’t match (they never do), and his glasses have been removed on account of the blindfold.

“If I knew we were going down this road,” Dan explains softly, “I would have made eggs.” 

Phil moans and stretches his fingers and toes. He loves it when they play with the ovipositor toy. It’s always been great fun, though it requires a bit of foresight and preparation. He pushes his lips out and scrunches his brow as he exhales deeply. He remembers how it feels when Dan teases him with the open, fleshy, tip and pushes it inside of him, feeding it inch by inch into his greedy ass. He loves the way his boyfriend giggles as he tries to pick up one of the slick gelatin eggs that go inside and then focuses ardently to make it happen. 

“Uh oh, you seem disappointed,” Dan pets the back of his hand with a single finger. “Look at you; so sexy, Phil. Perhaps tonight, yeah? There’s time you know. Would you like that, if I made us some eggs?” His voice is so soft and soothing. It makes Phil shiver all over to think about how his boyfriend can exert such dominance with such softness. He feels his cock stiffen and swell inside of his jeans. He wants to reach up and relieve himself of the added heat the jumper creates, but he has already given over to Dan. He fucking loves it. 

“God, yes … please.” He whispers. Phil hears his boyfriend close the drawer and feels him settle on the bed between his open legs. 

“Just relax,” Dan coos. “I’m gonna get you there and then stop, just like you want me to. Of course,” he leans in to whisper across his boyfriend’s sensitive ear, “I make no promises about myself. I don’t want to be edged; I want to come.”

“Oh fuck,” he spits, rolling his hips upward at the same time. He has no idea what to expect or when to expect it. He thinks about how Dan can’t help himself and imagines all of the ways he could bring him to the threshold whilst making himself come.

“I know you’ll tell me if it’s too much.” Dan is gentle when he lays his hands over his lover’s long, quivering thighs. He hears Phil breathe loudly through his nose, bracing himself for whatever is to come. Dan’s hands move up and slide under the material of his thin jumper. He doesn’t linger here, or anywhere really, he only wants to create a little suspense. 

Phil tries not to squirm, but there really is no other way to deal with what he’s feeling; this is his body’s response.

“God, Dan, are you naked?” His words are breathy and weak.

Dan grins as he looks at Phil, all laid out in submission and trembling with anticipation. For a moment he wishes he were the one on the bed at his boyfriend’s mercy. Perhaps later he will be; they have all night.

“Do you want me to be?” Dan’s lips curve into a clever smile. He is not naked, not yet, but he considers something new. Perhaps he will leave Phil here, wondering and leaking, while he removes his clothes and slips into the white robe that he got for Christmas. 

It had been a gift for Phil, even though it served him as well. The matching robes had been modeled after the silky kimonos the enjoyed in Japan and had been monogrammed with their first initials in Japanese. Dan’s was black, and Phil’s was white. 

He thinks about how it would feel to get completely naked and feel the silky satin move across his skin. It hits him now, and he decides not to dither. He can see it all so clearly.

“I want you to surprise me,” Phil nearly whispers. “I want everything to be up to you.” He grips the unmade bedsheets at his sides and releases them. Dan watches the way his boyfriend’s chest seems to hold on to his breath. The sheets are creased where Phil held them so tightly in his hot fists. 

“Nice,” Dan says, not knowing how far he wants to take this before excusing himself to dress. “I’ve got plans you know.” His voice deepens in the way that it does sometimes, and Phil makes a soft whimpering sound. 

“I trust you,” he says, now squirming with delight. “Don’t let me come, Dan.”

God, he loves it. He bites his lip and feels himself getting harder. He likes the way Phil gives over so completely. 

“I won’t,” Dan promises as he stands to walk to the wardrobe. “Not even if you beg me, and I suspect that you will.” He waits to watch Phil’s face. There is no trace of disappointment or regret. His boyfriend bites his lip.

They love this. They love the excitement of their play. Long gone are the early days in which they were too nervous to ask for what they really wanted or too embarrassed to admit what they wanted to try. They trust each other implicitly.

Phil whines softly through the small opening between his lips. The room is entirely too quiet, and he knows that Dan has left him beneath the ceiling fan, hot and panting with anticipation. He believes that his lover is in the bathroom or perhaps out in the hallway. His belly burns, and his balls ache in the most incredible way.

Dan can hear him from the bathroom, whimpering softly and sliding his legs across the duvet that covers their bed. He imagines, as he opens the box and lifts the first of two chains, that Phil is quite hard and possibly aching within the confines of his stupidly-tight jeans. 

The pieces are exquisite. The longer of the two, the one with six charms, hangs heavy between his thumbs and forefingers. He wishes now that he had practiced opening and closing the clasp mechanism before now. He decides, after examining it closely, that it won’t be terribly difficult to do on his own. Dan hears another small cry from the bedroom.

“Hands at your sides, Philip,” he calls out. He doesn’t need his boyfriend to escalate things too quickly. He wants this to last as long as possible. It makes him think about how hot it would be to walk in and find Phil touching himself, one hand wrapped firmly around his cock and the other strumming the fine hairs of his bare chest. He shivers and feels himself grow a bit at the image. 

He sighs when the letters finally lay flat against him, just below his collarbone. They feel so good and right on his skin. He covers the letters with his hand and presses the silver charms into his skin before reaching for the shorter chain. 

Dan didn’t expect it to feel this good. He hopes that the six small letters will leave an imprint on his body. He has always wanted the name for himself, and he will greedily take it if and when Phil offers it. For now, the weight and feel of the letters suffice. 

Phil presses his lips together and wonders if his lover is playing a trick on him. It would be just like Dan to make him believe that he was returning to seduce him, only to sneak upstairs to make himself a piece of toast. He knows this is not the case, but it helps to distract him while he waits. His boyfriend has instructed him to keep his hands at his sides. This is the easy part; soon Dan will be next to him where he can smell him and feel him and maybe even taste him, and heaven knows that is where the real fun begins. 

* * *

He feels so sexy when he walks into the room. He moves confidently but quietly across the floor. Just as he suspected, Phil is still gripping the bedding with both hands and pulling his knees upward to give himself a little more room in his pants. 

“Fuck, you look so good like this,” Dan says softly at the bedside.

“Babe,” he replies hoarsely. “I thought you’d left me.” His smile is soft and sexy. Dan knows that he just wants to touch or to be touched. He loves the way his ankles curl in toward each other submissively. He reaches out and puts one hand over Phil’s left knee to coax it downward.

“Leave you?” Dan says as he takes a tentative seat on the edge of the bed. “I thought about it,” he jokes, caressing the fabric that covers his boyfriend’s knee. “I wouldn’t leave you, Babe. But I did like making you wait while I changed into something special.” He squeezes Phil’s knee and sighs. 

“Something special,” Phil repeats. “God.” His left hand comes away from the side of his own thigh and reaches out for Dan.

“Hands at your sides,” Dan reminds him gently, covering Phil’s hands with his own. He stays here and applies a little firm pressure to make his point. He loves being in charge sometimes. There are few things as hot as making his boyfriend lose his mind with anticipation. 

“I think I want to undress you,” Dan says, slowly pulling his hands away. “Yeah,” he whispers, “I think I want you to feel what I’m wearing before you see it. How does that sound?”

Phil puffs out his cheeks and blows hot air into the room before digging his heels into the mattress. “Fuck, yeah.”

Dan smiles and leans forward so that his lips are even with Phil’s left ear. “I think you’ll like it. I know I do.” He kisses the edge of his ear and takes it between his teeth. 

“Dan,” he croaks. His hips thrust upward, and his legs flail around over the duvet. 

He pulls back to look at his boyfriend, all hot and bothered on the bed. He loves him like this: ruffled and flushed. His cock is most definitely aching within the confines of his clothing; this is glaringly obvious now that he has dropped his legs and allowed his long body to stretch. Dan thinks about how much he wants to relieve him, to work at the fly of his jeans and let his hot cock spring outward into the cool air. Just a minute longer, he tells himself, taking both hands to the man’s collar.

He wants to do this slowly and sensually, but he doesn’t want to hurt him either. This is where their trust runs deep: Phil will let him know if he is uncomfortable or in pain. It is this knowing that lets him linger a little longer at his neck. 

Dan wishes that his boyfriend’s jumper were a button down so that he could easily remove it without having to ask for his cooperation. The gray jumper isn’t coming off without a bit of maneuvering, so he decides to leave it. He can push it up, but he knows better than to tug at the collar. At least the line is forgiving and there is plenty of neck flesh to be had as is. Besides, there’s something incredibly hot about a half-naked cock ride. 

“Does your cock hurt?” He asks before moving in to kiss and suck at the side of Phil’s neck. He smells so good and tastes even better. This is his favorite place: right below and behind his boyfriend’s ear lobe. He lets his lower lip drag across his skin as he moves. 

“Yeah,” he moans, arching his back slightly with each kiss. It hurts to sit still and not to touch or reciprocate in any way. Still, this is what Dan wants him to do, and it feels so fucking good to obey.

Dan knows that “yeah” means “in the best possible way,” and not, “please make it stop.” He loves that they just know these things after ten years in bed together. Phil makes a gorgeous sound from his throat.

“You taste so good,” he praises, placing his left hand over Phil’s chest and the other into the pillow to keep his body from getting too close too soon. It is far too early to give any hints about his degree of nakedness. “This never gets old.”

Phil delights in the way that Dan kisses and licks and sucks at his neck and ear. He has become so skilled over the years, knowing exactly when and where to focus his attention. The man moving alongside him is so much more confident than the boy he took to his bed ten years ago. Dan has no quips about transitioning into different roles these days, nor does he resist. In fact, it thrills him.

Dan can’t keep himself from moaning as he licks and nips. He is breathing heavily over his skin now, far too immersed in domination and seduction to think about reciprocity. He just wants to make Phil feel good, and he will until he is forced to stop short. 

Dan doesn’t much like the term “power bottom,” though he supposes it’s fitting. He wants to get fucked, and he wants to be in charge. He isn’t entirely sure that Phil can handle it, not if he wants to be edged. 

“You know, I have plans for you,” he says across his boyfriend’s now-wet ear. “I can do anything as long as I don’t let you come.” Dan sits up and slides his hands down to the hem of Phil’s jumper to lift it. He pushes it up an inch or two and rubs circles into the warm, pale, skin of his belly with the tips of his middle fingertips. “But you’re gonna want to, Phil. I promise you that.”

Phil makes a sound that reminds Dan of a puppy’s whine. He scrunches his brow beneath the blindfold and crinkles his nose. 

“I reserve the right to change my mind,” he says quickly, releasing a breath. 

Dan grins. He loves how temptation is already rising up and tugging at his boyfriend’s insides. 

“Of course you do,” Dan says softly. “And I fully intend to make you feel so out of your mind that you will beg me to keep going.” He pushes Phil’s jumper higher and leans forward to brush the tip of his nose against his bare abdomen. 

“Jesus Christ, Dan,” he hisses, jerking his hips at both the feeling and the promise. 

“You love this,” Dan reminds him, pushing his jumper up to expose his nipples. He likes the way they’ve gone rosy and hard.

“Ahhh,” he moans, clenching his hands into fists so tight that his nails leave indentations in his palms. Dan’s tone is entirely too sexy, never mind his confidence. He plays the domination card so well; he’s got Phil leaking, and he’s only scarcely been touched. “Y-you know I do.”

Dan grins as he leans forward to sweep his lips across one nipple. The slippery satin of his kimono bows away from his body and tickles Phil’s belly. “Oops,” he whispers and takes the other nipple between his wet lips for a suck.

“Mmm,” is what Dan hears, but more than that he feels the vibration reach his lips as the sound rattles through his boyfriend’s chest. He knows that his nipples love the attention; they always have. He’s gotten him close this way on more than one occasion. 

Before he knows it, Dan has his nipple between his teeth in a light graze of a grip and rolls it around before tugging gently. It feels so good. His other nipple aches for the same treatment, and his cock pulsates behind his jeans. Phil wishes he could see his boyfriend working at his chest, and he just knows that Dan is hard too. He waits, not so patiently, for the moment that his hot, hard, lump presses into his thigh and he hears another little, “oops,” creep from Dan’s lips. 

“Fuck,” Phil yips. “Feels g-good.” He begins to reach up with both hands to touch whatever part of his boyfriend he can reach. 

Dan feels his lover’s movements. He intercepts with his own hands and wraps his fingers around Phil’s wrists, holding them in mid-air. He doesn’t speak or scold: he simply begins to suck harder.

This new feeling of restraint has Phil groaning and pushing the weight of his head back into the pillow beneath it. He feels Dan tighten his grip as he moans around the wet circle of his swollen and sensitive nipple. Phil can’t remember the last time he felt this pent up in his own clothing. The ache is persistent and so undeniably there. 

Dan hovers with unbelievable strength and moves to the left to put his mouth on Phil’s right nipple. This one is already so firm and flushed. He gives it a few pointed licks and covers it with his lips. He can feel his own cock hanging between his legs, and he wishes the satiny fabric of the kimono weren’t falling away from his body. He thinks it would feel really good to slip and slide against it. Perhaps he will let their bodies meet and grind himself over his boyfriend’s legs and into the silk. 

Christ, Dan’s mouth feels so good. Phil knows that if he could see, he would be able to look down into a glorious mess of curls. He would grip the man’s shoulders and work his fingers into all of the places he wants to be. 

“So, so, good, Dan,” he says breathlessly, his wrists still bound by his boyfriend’s hands. 

He doesn’t want to stop just to respond, not when he can make these sexual sounds with his throat. Dan moans and hums as he works, and he is so ready to grind down. He lowers Phil’s arms with a gentle push backward until they are flat against the mattress on either side of his head. It feels so hot to have a hold of him this way. For a moment, Dan imagines that he is the one beneath Phil. The thought makes him want to bite something.

“You just wait. I’m only getting started.” He speaks solidly at the edge of his boyfriend’s ear and draws his palms along Phil’s smooth, pale, forearms. “I think I want you to put your hands behind your head now. Yeah, that’s how I want you.” Dan shimmies down to push his nose into the center of Phil’s chest. He breathes deeply before moving lower. He wants to suck on that incredible cock, having been denied the opportunity in the shower. It seems too predictable, and he changes his mind. Nothing about what he’s doing should be expected. 

Phil knows that his boyfriend loves to give him oral pleasure. He wants so desperately for Dan to yank off his pants and put his fantastic mouth all over him. He wants it rough and sloppy, and he wants to get so dangerously close that he can’t think clearly enough to remember how badly he wants to be edged. 

His jumper is still rucked up under his armpits, which are now dewy with sweat. It’s no matter, he sighs, Dan likes him this way. In fact, he –

Dan glides back up unexpectedly and returns to Phil’s underarms for a nuzzle. He craves the smell of him, taking his natural pheromones into his system by way of his nostrils. It isn’t enough, and he kisses over the soft tuft of dark hair with his lips. Phil jerks and squirms, though he shutters with delight. He loves to have Dan here in this warm place so close and needing. 

This is not where the needing ends. 

“Fuck, you smell so good.” Dan rolls his eyes even though he can’t be seen. He begins to nip and growl at the sensitive skin tucked below it. “You know what, Phil?”

His voice is low and muffled against his skin, but there is no misunderstanding him.

“W-what, Dan?” He holds his breath and holds his own hands in a tight ball above his own head. His boyfriend could say absolutely anything right now, and whatever his reply, Phil is fucking ready for it.

“I wanna come.” He whispers into his bicep. “I want you to make me come like you did this morning.” He nibbles mercilessly at his flank now, wiggling his body downward until he is nearly even with the man’s rolling hips. 

“Jesus,” Phil spits. He’s unable to wrap his head around what Dan has in mind. Suddenly he can’t imagine drawing this out any longer. He just wants to fuck.

Dan’s fingers are blessedly working at his pants now, though it’s not nearly fast enough for him. This isn’t even about relieving the pressure; he just wants nothing between them any longer. He thinks about how good it will feel to have Dan’s hand around him at last. He suspects that he will feel the warm wetness of his mouth soon after his bare cock springs from his hot abdomen. His lips feel chapped from his labored breaths, and oh God, Dan’s deep sounds aren’t helping. No longer are the fingers behind his head intertwined: they are balled up tightly against the headboard.

“I know what you’re expecting,” Dan says softly, tugging the denim away from Phil’s hips, “and this isn’t it.” He smirks and bites his own lip. Fuck, his cock is so thick inside his boxers. It doesn’t surprise him to see that he’s already damp; Phil loves being dominated. His hands come up to cup him through the fabric.

Phil whines and his hips lightly pulse forward at the touch. Dan’s gotten so good at this. He snaps his head to the right and pants, as if there is more air to be found here. There’s not. He’s drawing in as much air as possible, certain that he’s never felt quite this excited. 

Dan feels sexual electricity race through his body. It’s like a surge that begins in his belly and bursts outward in all directions. He’s hot all over, and he just wants to come on that incredible cock. First, he’s got to tease a bit more, and then, when Phil believes that he knows what to expect, he will reveal something new. He groans and slides his hands up into the legs of Phil’s boxer shorts. His thighs are so smooth, and they tighten under his touch. 

“So sexy,” Dan soothes. “So gorgeous, Phil, really. I can do anything I want right now, and fuck, there’s so much I want to do to you.” He lowers his body and takes up the space between his boyfriend’s legs. His head comes up to cover his left hip, and he starts to mouth at the dampness in a playful way. “Mmm, you probably want my mouth right now, don’t you?”

“God, yeah,” Phil rushes in. His balls are tingling. He just wants his goddamn pants off. 

“As much as I want to take you down my throat,” Dan smiles, “it’s just too predictable.” He hears his boyfriend whine in protest. He loves having this power, and he gets such pleasure out of watching the man fall apart beneath him. “Besides, what is the fun in edging you if you know what’s coming, yeah?” His voice is soft and low and incredibly sexy. 

“Christ, Dan,” he mumbles, “you’re doing so well. Fuck, you’ve barely touched me, and I already want to call it off.” He giggles weakly and brings his crumpled fists to the center of his forehead. 

Dan feels another surge of the energy move through him. He loves that he’s got Phil here already. There was a time in which he hadn’t the confidence to take control in bed. Part of him always wanted to be under Phil’s spell, at his mercy. He still loves it, of course, but now he knows this entirely new feeling, and fuck, it’s so good.

“Already?” Dan smirks, so proud of himself. “Babe.” He sinks himself between Phil’s trembling thighs and noses at the soft skin that comes up to his groin. He wants to bite into the sweet-smelling flesh and suck until he leaves the man with deep purple markings. 

He can hear the way Phil forces the breath from his nose, and it makes him work a little harder. He fingers at the opening of his boxers before tugging at their edges with his teeth. His hips are rolling on their own accord, and if his boyfriend could see anything, he would know that his aching ass is several feet in the air, just waiting to be filled. 

“Please,” Phil begs, “please just take them off.”

There it is. He’s already begging, and if the words themselves weren’t enough for Dan, his whiny tone certainly is. 

“Shhh,” Dan brushes his lips over his inner thigh and taps his hip as if to scold him. “I’m in control here, yeah? How close are you anyway?” He teases, pulling up and away from his needy form. 

“Closer than I thought possible,” Phil admits. His hips are anything but still. He wants so badly to be touched, but more than anything, he wants to know what Dan is wearing. His boyfriend has promised him that he will feel it before he sees it, but he has been far too immersed in the sensory experiences to sort them. All he knows is that everything feels so good but still so far out of reach. 

“I’ll say,” Dan teases. “It’s so hot. I almost want you to just come in your pants.” He almost asks if he is still sure about this whole edging thing, but he knows that Phil is determined. Right now, he is so far gone with excitement that he is bound to say no when he really means yes. He whines pitifully, and Dan regrets his last comment.

“I’ll show you a little mercy,” he says more firmly and pushes his fingers into the waistband of Phil’s underwear, dragging them down as low as they will go before they get stuck on the hot, wet, flesh of his throbbing cock. 

Dan feels his mouth fill with saliva. It rushes in and pools under his tongue. He wants more than anything to suck on it, to take it deep and wide. He swallows again and again to suppress the urge to be so predictable. Perhaps, he decides, as Phil’s hot cock bounces freely away from his warm abdomen, a little suckle or two won’t hurt. This is, after all, his pleasure too. Maybe his having called it, “predictable,” will have thrown his boyfriend off course. He decides to flatten his tongue against it. Fuck, it’s so hot and twitchy and just, alive. 

“Ffff,” Phil stutters, clenching his ass tightly in response to the unexpected touch. “Fuck!” The wet heat of his boyfriend’s tongue is so good. It makes his balls ache and his belly drop. Dan is so fucking good with his mouth, having long ago mastered the particulars of oral sex. He wants more; he wants so much more. 

He didn’t think he would get Dan’s mouth, and now Phil doesn’t know what to think. Whatever pops into his mind can’t swirl around for very long. The suspense is even hotter than he could have imagined. Dan wants to come, and he doesn’t. There are endless ways to make these things happen, and he is becoming increasingly interested in where this is heading. 

Just as quickly as he felt the slide of his boyfriend’s wide tongue along his heated length, it’s gone. The cool air that spirals down from the ceiling fan hits the wet stripe Dan left behind. It makes him shiver. Before he can tell his lover how good it feels, he realizes that his underwear have been pulled away completely, and he is naked but for the gray jumper that has been forced into the tucks of his underarms. His nipples still throb with the sensation Dan’s mouth left behind. 

Something has replaced his boyfriend’s mouth, but it’s not his hand. It is long and silky and smooth, and it is being wrapped around the base of his cock. 

“What is that?” He speaks. He can’t begin to imagine what it might be. He feels Dan’s hand cupping his balls and holding something down. 

“It’s a hint as to what I might be wearing,” Dan says. He loves the way his cock looks all wrapped up in white silk. It makes his red head look even juicer. Once he has him where he wants him, he leans forward to suck roughly on the tip.

“Jesus Christ,” Phil jerks around and snaps his hips upward. There’s no time to apologize because Dan is already assuring him that this is the reaction he expected, the reaction he wanted. Every sensation is deliberate and expertly executed. Dan knows exactly what he’s doing. 

“You like the way that feels, Babe?” His voice is so low and smooth. Phil knows that he looks so good between his legs, and all he wants to do is see him. 

“Yeah,” he croaks weakly. “Is it a tie?”

Dan laughs softly through his nose and tugs upward, drawing the silk through the thick, wet, droplets that soak Phil’s head. It looks so pretty as it darkens the fabric, staining it dark gray. 

“Mmm, not a tie, though I suppose I might need one or two to keep your hands where they are supposed to be, Philip.” Dan notices that his boyfriend’s arms have crept forward and his hands are now trembling at his sides. 

“Fuck,” he huffs, “Please do it.” He curls his toes and releases them.

It makes Dan ache to hear him say it. He needs Phil’s hands, otherwise he would oblige. He is pretty certain that his boyfriend won’t mind when he finds out where this is going. “Maybe later. I’m gonna need your hands soon. I told you I want to come, and you’re gonna get me there.”

Phil moans at his assertiveness. He wonders how he will give Dan an orgasm without the benefit of sight, though being able to see his face when he does come might push him over the threshold that he so desperately wants to avoid. He doesn’t know how much longer he can hold out in truth. His cock feels so full and heavy, just like Dan promised it would. 

“Besides,” Dan nearly whispers, “you haven’t even seen your surprise yet.” He tugs on the fabric again and again, effectively choking his boyfriend’s cock. He has to bite the flesh of his own lips because it is so gorgeous. He imagines that it feels really good to have the belt of the kimono wrapped around his cock like this. 

Suddenly, he needs to know for himself. 

He pulls the remainder of the cloth away and immediately yanks it toward himself before leaning down to put his mouth around Phil. 

It takes him by surprise, and Phil gasps. All of a sudden there is heat and suction where there was just a sensual tease, and his head is spinning. Dan is moving fast, and he knows it won’t be long before he has to beg him to stop. He has a way of losing himself when he’s on him like this, and holy shit he’s being loud.

Dan moans and whines as he takes it, and tears begin to form at the corners of his eyes. He can’t help himself. He wants to hear Phil come undone.

He pulls the silk between his own legs as he works. Fuck, Phil’s cock tastes so good. This is what he wanted this morning in the shower; this is what he missed. He loves the way his flesh expands and pulsates inside of his cheeks and the way his smooth head hits the back of his throat. He wants nothing more than hear Phil beg him to stop because he is too close.

“Fuck, Dan,” he shouts, “pull off. I can’t. Not yet.” He feels himself getting too close too quickly, and it makes him ache to speak up. It would feel so fucking good to just come now, to just fill Dan’s mouth with a hot, thick, load. 

He pulls away without hesitation, and eagerly begins to wrap his own cock with the silk. He knows it’s time to show his lover what he’s been hiding. 

“Take off the blindfold,” he says, pushing his knees into the mattress between Phil’s legs. “But keep your hands to yourself until I tell you otherwise.”

His heart is racing. He already knows that Dan will look incredible with his wet, swollen lips and flushed face. His cock will be hard as a rock and leaning away from his body, and his nipples will be rosy and pert. He will probably leave the domination behind and submit to him.

Phil is only partially right: Dan does look incredible. 

“Oh, fuck.” His mouth feels dry and swallowing seems impossible. 

It’s entirely too much to take in all at once. What is notices first is the way Dan is looking at him. His eyes are dark and piercing, and his lips are parted with heavy breath. His chest is bare beneath the white silk kimono that bears his own initial. Something catches his eye, but he can’t yet make it out. Having been blindfolded for the last twenty minutes has left his eyes slow to adjust to the dim light of their bedroom.

Phil swears he’s just asked for a fucking by the way he’s looking at him. He is so sexy like this. He’s got his cock wrapped up in silk in his left hand, and he’s bringing his right up to blouse out the top of the kimono. 

Phil’s mouth falls open when he catches the sparkle that flashes forward from his boyfriend’s skin. “Dan?”

Dan grins sexily as he moves his hand along his length. He’s waited for this moment since Boxing Day when he first saw the chains around Miss Benny’s beautiful brown neck.

He sits forward and falls back on his bare haunches. His cock is still throbbing, but this break in activity has given him a bit more time. Dan successfully edged him, but he wants to keep going. He wants him to take him even further this time. Now that he can see, his eyes widen in surprise. 

“Oh, Jesus, fuck that’s hot,” Phil is louder than he’s been all day. There is it, right across Dan’s throat: MR. LESTER.

“Oh this?” Dan reaches up to finger the curve of the “S” with the pad of his middle finger. He closes his eyes and when he opens them, he sees that Phil is holding his own cock in his fist. 

“Yeah,” he grumbles back, his hand unmoving. “What the fuck, Dan?”

Dan considers telling him to drop it, to put his hands behind his back, or better yet, to put it on him. He watches as a slow, sexy, smile appears across Phil’s flushed face. Dan knows now that he saw Miss Benny’s story. He recognizes the chains; it’s all falling into place for him. His lips purse together, and he shakes his head lightly. 

Fuck, the man makes him crazy. He wants him so badly, especially now that he’s seen him like this. There aren’t many ways to take the words out of Phil Lester’s mouth, but he’s just done it again. He’s proud of himself, but more than that, he wants to give his boyfriend exactly for what he has asked. 

“Hands at your sides, Phil” he says softly but firmly. “I never said you could touch yourself. I’m supposed to be edging you.” He can’t keep himself from grinning when he watches his boyfriend obey him with such eagerness to please. Dan knows that he is still stuck on the chains, more accurately, the letters that dangle from their pins. 

For Phil, there is something insanely hot about seeing his own surname across Dan’s throat like this. He the overwhelming urge to wrap his hands around the man’s neck and press six letters into his skin so that they become a part of him forever. It surprises him to have such a thought at a time like this. 

He’s always wanted to ask but always been too afraid if his answer was anything but a hasty and enthusiastic “yes.” He shakes away the thought and asks Dan to repeat himself. 

“Come closer to me,” he repeats in a slightly louder tone. 

The closer Phil gets, the more he likes the look of the cool silver tones and sparkles against Dan’s winter skin. 

“You’re wearing my kimono,” he says thoughtlessly. It strikes him as particularly sexy. He could have worn his own, the black one. Instead, he took Phil’s white robe and his name. He wears both so well. He wishes he could take a photo and remember the way his boyfriend looks right now forever. He is both dominant and submissive sitting atop the bedsheets in his near nakedness with a supremely hard prick in his hand and the most incredible accessory stretched across his throat and collarbone. He is on the cusp of pleasing and being pleased, both wanting and in total control.

“Yeah,” he whispers. “I hope you don’t mind. I like the smell of yours. Feels so good against my body too. I want you to do something for me, seeing as how you really ought to calm yourself down.” His eyes fall to Phil’s hugely engorged cock, which is nearly purple with blood and the ache of such arousal. 

Phil simply nods, stupidly so, and crawls forward with no hesitation at all. 

“I want you to give this a tug, Phil. I want to know what it feels like.” He’s looking down at the end of the silk in his left hand. 

“God,” Phil breathes. “Yeah, but I want to kiss you, Dan. Can I kiss you?”

Dan considers the softness in his voice. There is an urgency of a different kind; it is surprising but not at all unwelcome. He is both insanely aroused and wanting to be more than just physically connected. Something about it makes him feel emotional, and he nods his head and closes his eyes. 

Their bodies finally come together as Phil’s lips touch Dan’s. It’s so good to be close like this after denial. Dan allows two gentle but needy kisses before taking control again. He runs his tongue over Phil’s upper lip and pushes inside of his mouth.

Phil’s head falls back in submission. Dan catches it immediately without missing a beat. He loves the feeling of Phil going weak once more, and right inside his arms no less. He’s moaning lightly and taking everything Dan has to give. It shouldn’t surprise him when he feels the heat of his cock fall against his own.

He pulls away quickly and tells his lover to tug on the silk again.

“I want to come, and you don’t.” He says it as a reminder, a gentle one at that. Still, Phil hears nothing but more temptation. 

Dan’s hands are on him cock at last. He feels strange all wrapped up like this. He likes the way it feels, and it wasn’t but a few minutes ago that he enjoyed the tugging sensation and the slip of the material around himself. He wants his boyfriend to know the feeling, so he pulls upward and allows the cloth to spiral away from his hot, tight, skin. 

“Mmmm,” he moans, pushing his hand up into his hair. “Feels so good.”

“Yeah,” Phil mumbles. He watches Dan’s face fall slack and his eyes flutter. He looks so incredible when he feels pleasure like this. Phil just wants to take over and fuck him until comes twice. 

“Kiss me again, Phil,” he says, his eyes wild with need. There is still no aggression in his voice, yet Dan is unmistakably in control. 

Phil is happy to oblige, and he knows distinctly when the tide turns. Dan is falling backward into a pool of white satin, and he is pulling him down between his legs.

“Pull it out of me,” he groans, opening his legs for his lover to see. “Unplug me, Phil.” His head goes back as his knees pull upward. It’s such a sexy thing, the way he lays open. 

“Goddamn,” he says, eyeing his boyfriend’s stretched hole. “I can’t keep up with you.” There is a rolling feeling in his belly and a fire in his chest. He can’t believe how much all of this is turning him on. His head feels foggy. There is absolutely no way of knowing what Dan will ask of him next.

Dan’s not about to beg, not in this scenario. This is about dominating Phil and getting him to the edge over and over again. He simply says it again: “Take it out of me.”

Phil kneels and puts his left hand on the inside of Dan’s splayed thigh and readies his right at the solid black knob of the silicone plug. He wants to wiggle it inside of him and make him moan as he does, but he likes knowing that he has to be told what to do and when to do it. So, he does exactly as Dan has asked of him and slides the plug from his body. There is a satisfying popping sound as it leaves him. He watches his boyfriend’s body clench around the emptiness, and it makes him feel that heaviness in his cock all over again. He wants so badly to sink two of his fingers inside.

“Now,” Dan says very softly, “lie back. It’s your turn.” 

Phil isn’t sure he has heard him correctly. He expected Dan to ask for his fingers or maybe his mouth, but never did he imagine him to turn the tables again.

“Come on,” he says, “it’s time to edge you again.” He pumps himself a few times and motions forward. 

Phil is confused. Dan wants to come. So why isn’t he fucking him right now? He decides to stop questioning and start complying. 

“There you are,” Dan soothes once they are into opposite positions. “Mmm, so sexy, Babe. Legs nice and wide for me, yeah?” He has regained his composure, and this impresses Phil. His head is swimming, and his body aches with unexpected. 

“But, Dan, I thought you wanted to come.” Phil begins to protest.

“Oh, I will,” he assures him, licking his lips. “In fact, maybe I’ll come twice.” Dan winks, and it makes Phil feel lightheaded, even in his prone position. 

His legs fall apart easily, and he waits for Dan’s touch. There is something so erotic about the way his boyfriend moved his hands up and down his trembling shins and thrusts his pelvis forward into absolutely nothing. He knows Dan can come untouched because he’s done it before. The idea that it could happen at any moment makes him whimper. 

As if he has just contemplated all possible routes, Dan bunches his lips together as if to kiss. He nods lightly and rocks Phil’s legs back to his chest to open him up. 

“Hold yourself open please.” It’s all he says before he disappears between his legs.

Phil feels a gentle prod and a sweeping motion at his hole. Fuck, it sends vibrations all the way to his toes, and he is pretty sure that this edging business is overrated. Dan is circling him with his fingers and licking the ones on his left hand. He’s looking at him with pure lust; it seems to drip from his face like sweat. 

Dan looks so good like this, so smooth and in control. It’s nothing less than completely natural to submit to him. Phil wants to make the man come. He wants to hear the deep grunts and growls and all of the praise that slice right through it. Right now, he can’t connect his boyfriend’s much-desired orgasm to the fingers that are about to enter his hot and aching body. He decides that there is no point in trying to make sense of his plan; he is at Dan’s mercy, and Jesus Christ it is the best possible place to be. 

Phil wants to feel that fullness. He is so ready to take whatever Dan decides to give him.

“Are you going to finger me or what?” He’s a bit out of turn, but he can’t help himself. Dan only grins and pumps his own cock again. For a moment, Phil thinks he might get fucked.

He puts a finger to his own lips to shush him but smiles. Just as Phil hoped, Dan is poising his left hand at his hole. He is lifting his ass in anticipation and shaking all over. It might even be humorous when all is said and done. Suddenly he sees Dan’s arm move forward, and his body opens up eagerly for the first of three incredible fingers. He pushes into it, never once pulling away from it. He already wants more. 

“Fffffuck,” he groans, rolling his head back and forth on the pillow. If he watches Dan finger him like this, it will ruin everything; he’s sure of it. 

“Look at me, Phil.”

There are few things that make him this hot, this desperate, and Dan like this is definitely one of them. He always looks so sexy when lets his eyes droop and bites is lip at the feeling of him. He wills himself to open his eyes.

The white fabric of the kimono clings to Dan’s chest and falls away from his thick, red, cock. He’s pumping himself with exactly the same rhythm with which he is fingering him, and there is nothing to do but watch. He knows he will never survive a fucking, not like this. 

Dan’s face is so full of pleasure. It makes his cock throb with an entirely new round of need. He looks so determined to edge him again and give himself an orgasm. He doesn’t even know what he wants anymore: to fuck or to be fucked. In fact, he is so delirious; he wants both.

The pressure of two fingers is delightful. It burns, but it’s not enough, not until he begins to curve them as he’s doing now.

“Oh fuck!” He cries, now tugging back on the undersides of his own thighs. He snarls at the ceiling and feels more wetness leave the tip of his cock. He’s close again. “Dan? Are you gonna fuck me?”

He doesn’t stop brushing the swollen nub of Phil’s prostate but answers with a dark, low, hum before biting his lip. His eyes come up to meet Phil’s. “Do you want me to?” He slows his hand and then pauses completely, his fingers half in, half out. Phil likes the way he holds him open. “No, don’t answer that. I already know what you want. You want to be edged, so, no. I am not going to fuck you now.” Dan watches Phil’s face fall in confusion, and he wonders if his boyfriend wants to call it off. The thought is fleeting. If Phil wanted to come, he would tell him. He would have begged by now. “We both know what will happen if I do. I know you want me like this. You want me to fuck you roughly, and you want me to do it wearing these chains so you can see your name on me. I know you, and honestly, it’s pretty fucking hot that you can’t handle what you want, Phil. But,” he offers gently, “I am going to plug you for later, you know, when you are ready. I’ve got to plug you now, because there will be no time for stretching you when it’s time. You’ll be begging me; I promise.”

There is no time for him to react. Dan’s fingers have already slipped from his body and are being replaced by the slick end of the black silicone plug, which is still warm from Dan’s body. The sensation thrills him, and he groans as his boyfriend pushes it deeper inside, lightly twisting as it goes in smoothly. 

“There now,” he soothes, “let’s make me come, yeah?” He smirks and looks so deeply and intently into his eyes that he may as well have pushed himself inside instead.

He feels his own brow furrow in pain. The truth is that this hurts. It hurts to want this badly. His balls ache and his cock feels like it full beyond capacity. It’s a relief when he spills a little. It is not the kind of pain from which he wants escape. It is the kind of pain that fuels his determination to keep going. Hearing Dan speak the truth so matter-of-factly is so hot that he screams inside of his own mouth and pulls at his own hair. 

“You’re too much,” he concedes. “I’ve been so close so many times. Fuck, Dan.”

“It’s a good thing I know you so well. If I didn’t, I might think that you’re actually giving up. But I know better. I know what you really want, Phil.” Dan smirks as he pulls the silk kimono off of his shoulders and lets it fall behind him. “I know that you want to keep going and that you love the way it hurts. I also know that when you do decide you’re done edging, that you are going to give me the biggest fucking load, and it’s gonna feel so goddamn good. Honestly, I am kind of torn on how I want to take it.”

His nakedness is so beautiful. He isn’t entirely bare, of course. There are the chains and the name that hangs so boldly from them. Phil decides, as he holds the base of his purpling cock, that this might be the most incredible version of his boyfriend. Nothing has ever looked so fucking good on him, not even the plum and ruby colored markings in the shape of his own mouth. Nothing has ever fit him so perfectly. The only thing that might compare would be a wedding band.

There is the temptation to say so, but he resists. He nods, indicating that yes, it’s going to be worth it. He is going to come hard and long, and it will be the very best way to begin a new decade. 

“You look incredible,” is what he finally says. He smiles feebly and reaches between his legs to touch him with his fingertips. He only grazes his belly, but it’s enough. 

The room is thick with so many things: desire, emotion, and sexual tension. It smells of sex and their bodies already. Dan is ready to come, and his is not shy about what he needs to get him there.

“Thanks,” Dan mouths softly. “I want you to fuck me.”

Phil feels his eyes widen. It shouldn’t surprise him, but it does. He can’t possibly be expected to push his cock into his boyfriend’s hot, tight, body and not come hard.

“Are you serious?” He swallows around what feels like a billiard ball in his throat. Dan is looking at him expectantly and grinning in a way that says, “I am completely serious; fuck me right now.”

He crawls forward to pull Phil closer to him. He loves the way this feels. He wants to demand it, and he dares the man to ask again.

“I’ll come.” He shrieks softly, his hands covering his mouth. There is absolutely no way he can sink inside of Dan without exploding instantly. 

“No,” he smiles and rocks forward to kiss his cheek, “you won’t.” He’s holding something in his left hand, something Phil didn’t see before. “Because you’re gonna wear this.”

He’s only worn a cock ring once in his life. It worked, surprisingly. Still, he never expected Dan to pull it out. 

“Oh, Jesus,” he croaks. “I forgot about that.” He reaches for it, but Dan lifts it just out of his reach.

“Lay back. I’m going to put it on you. Besides, I want you on your back. I’m going to ride you in both directions.”

Phil can’t breathe. He can’t believe what’s happening. Dan is so sexy when he is level-headed, especially when he over his head in want. He’s acting as though he’s done this a thousand times, when in reality this is the first Phil has seen this side of him. In ten years, he has never been this confident and unruffled while giving orders. Perhaps, he thinks, the chains around his neck have given him some kind of boost. He presses his lips together thinking about how it just might be the name spelled out across his lovely skin. 

He is on his back, though he can’t remember how he got here. Dan is back between his legs with the ring hovering just above his dark and severely-swollen tip. He is so worked up, that he can’t even feel his boyfriend’s hands on him. He watches closely, taking great pleasure in the way Dan is so careful with him. He is gentle and loving, even on the very cusp of his need. Their eyes meet, and there is something incredibly pure about the way that they connect.

He can feel everything now, and it forces him to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth. Dan’s fingers look so good working at his most-sensitive skin. He feels the delicious stretch and burn the plug gives him, and it is all he can do not to rock himself back and forth on it. 

“I swear to God I could come untouched right now. I don’t even know if this thing can stop it from happening.” Phil is beginning to panic. He may have no choice in the matter. His mind and body are way ahead of him. It wouldn’t be completely unwelcome, after all. He’s already been edged three times today.

“Shhh,” Dan’s hands are cupped around his shoulders. “You’re in charge of you. If you don’t want it to happen yet, we can take a break. God, you’re sexy when you’re all wound up.” He offers a sympathetic grin and a soothing kiss to his boyfriend’s sweaty temple. “Maybe you can just watch me.”

Nope, that’s not helping. Watching Dan get off is going to be any consolation whatsoever. In fact, it will only serve to push him further.

“Yeah, Dan,” he giggles feebly, “that won’t make me come. You may as well get on your hands and knees. Do you even know how gorgeous you are when you come? For fuck’s sake.” They are suspended in this moment of fondness and passion, and it doesn’t even begin to dampen the mood. Dan kisses him on the lips and laughs softly, passing his soft breath to Phil.

“You drive me insane,” Phil mumbles, taking hold of his own cock. It’s become so heavy and sore. “I don’t think I can do this, the ring I mean. It sorta hurts, and I can’t feel anything.”

It’s all Dan needs to hear. He has it off of him before he can count to three. He suspects it is too small for his boyfriend’s cock, and it probably is. Phil is so thick, and at the moment, he seems bigger than ever. 

“Fuck this thing,” Dan says, tossing it across the room. “Let’s just get you calmed down a bit, yeah?” He noses his boyfriend’s cheek and grips his waist. 

Phil doesn’t want to calm down: he wants to come.

He’s shaking his head in protest and pulling Dan close. His hand cradles the back of his boyfriend’s head, and he’s kissing him passionately. 

Dan is squirming and moaning with delight. This has taken him by surprise. This is not what he had in mind when he suggested that they get Phil calmed down. There is no resistance, of course, but part of him wants to reassert his dominance and ask him what in the hell he thinks he’s doing.

The kiss is rough now, Phil feels like an animal who has had quite enough fussing about. Dan has the answer to his question. His boyfriend wants to fuck, and he wants to do it right now. 

He’s practically begging for it in the way he scoops the tip of his tongue across the roof of Dan’s mouth. 

“Wanna fuck you,” he grumbles darkly, rounding Dan’s bare ass with his right hand.  
He can feel the way his boyfriend’s skin begins to prickle up. 

Dan sighs. He wants it more than anything, but he is not ready to give up control. He’s determined to tell Phil what to do and when to do it. 

“Mmm,” he hums, throwing his head back and giving Phil a nice, long line to admire. It begins with the curve of his chin and ends where the chains begin.  
“You think you can handle me? Because I don’t think you can. I’m so fucking hot and tight, Phil. We haven’t had sex in what, like ten days? I guarantee you’re gonna love the way I feel around you.”

Phil doesn’t know how he’s keeping himself together. He can feel himself leaking all over the sheets. His jumper keeps falling down now that he is upright, and he’s had enough of it. He crosses his arms and grabs the hem, ripping it upward aggressively until it’s over his head and someplace far behind them. His nipples are still swollen with Dan’s kisses and sucks, and they ache to be touched again.

“Yeah,” he grins. “I’m over the edging thing.” He walks his knees forward on the mattress, clumsily so, and pulls their bodies together. There is so much heat coming off of them. “I can’t take it anymore. I just want you, and whatever happens, happens. It hurts so good, Dan. Please just let me fuck you.”

He reaches down to hold that fantastic cock in his left hand. It is hotter and heavier than it’s been in a long time. He can already feel the stretch of his skin around it; the anticipation makes him gulp. He dares not stroke him, not like this. The man looks and feels as though he could explode at any moment. 

By edging Phil, Dan has been inadvertently edging himself. He is so ready for a good fucking, and he wants to come again. 

Phil adverts his eyes to the cool chains that lay against Dan’s now-perspiring skin. There is a sexy sheen across his collarbones now. He wants to reach out and trace the letters in his last name. They look so good where they are. He thinks about how much he loves Dan this way, and he doesn’t want to take over. He hopes that his boyfriend will continue calling the shots. 

“Fine, but I’m in control, Phil,” he speaks evenly into the pale skin of his neck, kissing and sucking on the very skin with which he started. 

Phil can feel the way his lips curl. Dan loves this. He absolutely loves taking charge like this. 

“I want to come, Phil. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t stop myself. I want to come all over this.” He rubs his own chest and abdomen. “Yeah?”

“Fuck, yeah,” he replies gruffly, realizing that his willingness and want don’t take anything away from Dan, who is so fucking good at subtle domination and loving every moment of it. 

“I’m gonna to ride you,” he slurs, gently pushing the center of Phil’s chest.

“God, yeah, Dan.” Phil allows himself to be guided backward until he is sitting up against the slick, white headboard. He trembles as he awaits further instructions. 

“Nice,” Dan bites his lip and crawls forward. The chains fall forward as well, and he likes the weight of them across the back of his neck. They make a satisfying sound as they swing pendulously.

“You look so fucking hot,” Phil says, clenching his hands at his sides. “I can’t believe you’re wearing that.” He gestures to his own neckline and blinks. “I swear to God, that’s sexier than anything you’ve ever worn.” He feels his heart thump wildly, and he can’t even be sure that it’s following a normal rhythm anymore. Everything about him is moving quickly.

Dan looks surprised. He knew Phil would like it, but he never expected a reaction quite like this. It almost makes him want to reconsider the position into which he is about to take. He remembers that they have all night, and they will most certainly take advantage of every hour they’ve been given. 

He turns his bare back to Phil and straddles his lap. He’s so fucking ready to take it.

“I still come first,” he smirks over his shoulder, reaching back behind him to take hold of his boyfriend’s fantastic cock. 

Phil can’t even think. He is right back to where he was when all of this started, in that place where all he can do is feel. He simply watches Dan open himself and back down on the purple tip of his own cock with nothing more than their combined juices. His ass looks so pretty like this. It is greedy, and hot, and ready to swallow him whole. 

Dan lets out a sound of relief as he slides himself down, but Phil can’t hear it. He can only hear the sound of his own blood pressure whooshing and rushing inside of his own head. 

He takes himself down, nearly to Phil’s base, and begins to bob lightly. Phil can see the way Dan’s pink skin thins and stretches to accommodate him, the way it seems shape itself so perfectly around his flesh. 

Dan’s on his knees, and it seems that he is fully prepared to do the work of fucking himself up and down. Before he thrusts himself up, however, he shifts a bit to open his body a little wider and begins to circle his hips. 

“Mmm, nnnn!” He cries, rolling his head to the right and then jerking it upright before allowing it to flop to the right. “Phil.”

Phil grunts something indecipherable and watches the way Dan’s back curves forward then arches back. He especially likes the way he can see the silver clasps of the chains dangling at the nape of his pale neck when he moves. Fuck, Phil wants to sit forward and wrap his hands around that gloriously long neck and push him back down into his lap again.

Dan can’t remember the last time he moved like this. He has far more rhythm in his hips than he used to, and far more strength in his legs. He’s impressed with himself, but more than that, he is impressed with his lover. This can’t be easy on Phil, he decides, as he fucks up and down mercilessly. The imagery alone probably has the man on the precipice of pain that is soon to become pure pleasure. 

It nearly hurts him, the way he’s resisted for so long. His balls ache with fullness, and his cock hasn’t fully recovered from the numbness. 

“Fffffuck!” Dan cries, bearing weight into the palms of his hands, which are carefully wrapped around Phil’s pale shins. “So fucking full!” 

Dan is beginning to lose control in this position, and this is perhaps what helps Phil to sense the tingle that happens as overstimulation becomes pleasurable. He reached forward to grab Dan’s hips and groans at the way his ass cheeks jiggle as he moves. Phil resists the urge to tap him, because it is far too dominant a move, and Dan is still in control. 

“Oh, God, Phil,” he moans, pulling up slowly and allowing the tip of his boyfriend’s slicked-up cock to fall from his body. “I’m turning around. I’m so fucking close, and I want to come on you.”

“Christ,” Phil’s gripping himself at the base with his fist as Dan repositions himself to face forward. “I can’t with you. I’m close too. Fuck, just give me a sec.”

Dan likes the way Phil hisses with his fist closed tightly around his own cock, which is dripping with their sex. His prick looks so angry and urgent with its dark color and prominent veining. He can almost feel the load it contains, and fuck he’s going to come thinking about the mess of it all.

He nods, indicating that yes, the second he needed has now passed. He wants Dan’s fantastic ass again, and now he can fuck him and finally let go. He’s got to give Dan the orgasm that he has been moaning about for the last hour, and then it’s his turn to let loose. Judging from the way his boyfriend’s cock spills on to his belly, it won’t be much longer now. 

“Do it, Phil,” Dan commands as he hovers above him. “Fuck me. Make me come.”

There is no soothing left in his voice. Dan is still in control, but his body is not. He isn’t begging, he is telling. There is a difference, and Phil fucking knows it.

“Oh, fuck, Dan.” He’s thrusting his hips upward and chasing after him, quite ready to shove his cock up into his hot, tight ass once more. Except this time, Phil can see the whole of him: chains and all. 

“That’s it,” Dan soothes again, his voice nearly returning to that evenness that impressed Phil so much before. “So eager to please me, so ready to do what I ask of you.” He reaches up to push his hair away from his forehead, creating a long line, hips to head. His hair stays back on account of the perspiration, and it has Phil pushing upward faster than he thought possible. 

Finally, he is back in that heat, making Dan moan like a senseless idiot. He’s babbling with his eyes closed, and then he’s reaching around blindly for Phil’s hands.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” he whines, pushing back against each and every upward thrust of Phil’s hips, grinding his body down to take more and more of him. He’s got a hold of his boyfriend’s hands now, and they are just as slick as his own. 

“You look so goddamn good,” Phil manages breathlessly. “Mr. Lester.

Dan’s eyes fly open, along with his mouth, and he is coming hard less than two seconds later. Phil’s voice rings in his ears as he pumps himself through, sending long, harsh streams of come across his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Ahh, Phil … fuck!” Dan yips as his eyes roll backward, his cock dripping in his left fist and two chains pressed solidly against his throat. They almost feel like Phil’s fingers, and the light pressure makes him throw more of himself on to Phil’s belly. 

“Oh my God, oh my God,” he chants under his breath as he pulls back to penetrate Dan more shallowly. It is so hard to control himself at this point, but Dan hasn’t asked for a second orgasm, or did he?

“Babe, you look amazing,” Phil groans, unsure of how to proceed. 

Dan isn’t even close to recovering. He’s still curled up with the contractions that have his cock pulsing even now. He rolls his neck and looks up slowly. 

“Keep fucking,” he moans softly. “Do it again. I’m not done.”

Phil’s body is absolutely on fire right now. Dan is demanding a second orgasm, and Jesus Christ he needs to see it again. He wants to fuck him until he goes limp and silly.

Phil does exactly as he is told, though he can’t believe that he hasn’t exploded yet. There is a feeling of tingling and numbness, and then a surge of full sensitivity. He lets the ball of fire in his gut lead him forward, and he begins to fuck up into Dan with the kind of precision that neither of them expected. 

It’s so good. It is so goddamn good. They are climbing together, both of them now desperate to reach that perfect place at the top. Dan is closer than he should be, and Phil is giving him every possible indication that he is ready.

“Dan,” he pants as he thrusts, “in or out?” He can hardly speak, the noises that they are making the least of the trouble. He is out of breath, and his heart is racing faster than ever before. Fuck, he just wants to see Dan make that face again. 

Dan doesn’t know what he wants. It would feel so good inside of his body and make him feel so full and warm to hold it. But he really wants to see it. He wants to watch as Phil’s face scrunches up and his mouth falls open to cry, but he just really wants to see the mess of it.

“Out,” he replies hurriedly, hoarsely even. “One more, Phil … give me one more.” 

He looks so fucking hot right now, out of his mind really. His curls are pushed far back, and his forehead is wide and pale and covered in a shiny, silvery sweat. His nipples look as though they’ve been bitten, and his cockhead peeks out from between his fingers as he strokes himself vigorously. He is still wet and gooey from his last orgasm. It drives Phil fucking crazy to see the way that his still-warm come stretches like webbing between his fingers.

“Mmmm! Oh fuck! Jesus Christ, I feel it,” Dan whines and whimpers as he bounces atop his cock. He reaches up toward the chains around his neck and looks Phil in the eyes as he runs his sweaty fingertips over the letters that spell his last name. 

Phil can’t take another second. He can’t stop it now. His balls burn, and he swears that he can feel it rising up from the base. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” he shouts, unable to do anything but tense up inside of his boyfriend. “Dan!”

Dan is up and off of him in less than a second, watching and waiting for Phil to finally come completely undone. He is moving his wet hand over himself and hovering over his boyfriend’s shaking body. There is nothing more incredible than seeing Phil so wrecked, so unable to stop what’s coming. 

Phil struggles to keep his eyes open as he pumps, yet he manages it somehow. He can’t miss this. He needs to see Dan come again. 

The eye contact is just as intense as the sensations that they feel in their bodies, and there is an ache in their bellies as they watch the other bring himself to the same place. 

His hearing is flooded with his heartbeat again, and he fights against it because he needs to hear Dan moan as he comes, especially for the third time. Each orgasm is stronger than the first, leaving him weaker and more ragged than before. Having been denied at least this many himself, Phil knows that what’s rising within him is just as powerful.

The pulses begin long before Dan can see the flood that pours from his reddened cock. He’s creasing his forehead and biting his lip, curling his upper body forward around the feeling. 

“Fuck, that’s it, Phil. Fucking come. Show me Baby, wanna see it.” Dan is croaky and weak sounding at best, his own orgasm pooling up again and again, clawing its way to the top. He is coming again, wetly though his fingers, and he can only make a deep guttural sound in his throat as he watches it drip to mix with Phil’s. 

If he were to look down between their bodies, Phil would see exactly what he had been holding back. He can’t feel anything but more waves; they seem to carry him further and further away. His belly is tight with exhaustion, and his limbs feel as though they may as well not exist at all. He is hot and wet, and Jesus Christ does he feel useless.

Dan slumps forward into the mess they’ve made. He is so thoroughly satisfied that he can’t begin to speak about it. The feel of Phil’s puddles of hot come between their bellies makes him sigh audibly. The breath he releases gets buried in his lover’s neck, which is damp and musky. 

They will talk about what just happened later. Right now, this is good. Dan hugs Phil as best he can from where he lays and giggles softly to let him know that he is happy. 

“Fuck,” Phil whispers. It hurts to speak because his throat has gone dry from breathing so heavily for so long. He tries to swallow, but it doesn’t happen easily. Dan’s weight feels really good, like a blanket, and all he wants to do is stay this way. They need to recover, and then, perhaps, he will ask his boyfriend about the chains, but more importantly, about the six perfect letters that dangled from them.


End file.
